bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bzzek the Alien Monkey
Bzzek the Alien Monkey is a fan made hero for Bloons Tower Defense: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me. He is great at stalling and repositioning bloons but he’s vulnerable after each quick burst of fire. Base Tower Bzzek the Alien Monkey simply fires a laser from his laser ray in a 3 burst shot within a 0/0/1 Dart Monkey range. The 3 burst shot has 15 frame intervals between each shot and a 75 frame reload after that. These lasers have 2 popping power and can pop frozen but not metal or purple bloons. Bzzek himself can detect camo luckily. Cost: $600 Upgrades Overview # With a powerful laser ray and technological prowess at his disposal, this alien does not come in peace. # Lasers now have 3 popping power instead of 2. # Unlocks the “Gravity Field” ability. # Every five seconds, a small UFO appears and abducts the strongest non-MOAB class bloon on the screen popping it regardless of its type and giving you cash equal to its RBE. # The main attack now fires 5 burst shots with 4 popping power each. # Lasers bounce off the first bloon they hit, and only the first bloon they hit, towards other bloons. # Bloons hit by the main attack are stunned for 15 frames. # Bloons in the epicenter now lose 2 layers every 30 frames. The epicenter is now 10% larger. # Bloon abduction now gives cash equal to twice the target bloon’s RBE. # Unlocks “Mother Ship” ability. # The main attack now fires purple lasers that can pop purple bloons and pop up to 7 bloons. # Shots are fired in 8 bursts with 10 frame intervals. The reload is now 70 frames. # Normal bloons that survive the Gravity Well are slowed 30% permanently. The epicenter is now 10% larger. # Bloon abduction can now take up to 5 bloons within a 0/0/0 bomb tower bomb splash radius of the target bloon. # Mother Ship lasts for 15 seconds. # Lasers stun bloons for 20 frames and have up to 10 popping power. # Lasers pop 2 layers of bloon including dense bloons. # Gravity Well now slows MOAB class bloons inside down by 30% for the duration of the ability except for BADs and DISKs. The Gravity Well also does 20 damage per second to all MOAB class bloons inside every 30 frames. Can stack with epicenter damage if the MOAB class bloons are in the epicenter. # Bloon abduction transmits information on abducted bloons making all towers within a 0/0/2 dart radius of this tower ignore immunities and deal +2 damage to any bloon that happened to have a bloon type (such as regen or camo) or immunity that matched an abducted bloon. Lasts 5 seconds. # The Mother Ship’s main laser now pops 3 layers of bloon ignoring dense status and deals 5 damage to MOAB class bloons. Activated Abilities # Gravity Field: Pulls all bloons and projectiles in a The Big One radius into an area equal to 50% of a 0/0/0 ice tower radius for 5 seconds. Bloons in the epicenter are popped every second regardless of bloon type. MOAB class bloons can be damaged but are otherwise immune. Cooldown is 60 seconds. # Mother Ship: Calls a Mother Ship in to aid you for 10 seconds. The Mother Ship has two laser batteries identical to Bzzek’s main attack and an underbelly turbolaser that pops 1 bloon and fires every 5 frames. Mother Ship has a 0/0/2 Dart Monkey Radius and can detect camo. Turbolaser can pop frozen and lead, but not purple. Cooldown is 60 seconds. Appearance * Levels 1-2: A green looking dart monkey with three eyes, an antenna, and a grey space suit. Other than that, he holds a silver gun with a blue antennae on the end that fires blue lasers. * Level 3: Bzzek now has an eye on the end of the antennae. When the ability is activated, the eye glows with an electric pink aura. Furthermore, there is a pink swirling symbol on the space suit. The actual area affected by the gravity field has a negative space black epicenter with a pink storm like aura swirling around the rest of the affected region. * Levels 4-6: The space suit has white rims to it and a dark grey communicator with a glowing blue screen on it. The UFO looks like a stereotypical flying saucer but about three times the size of a bloon with a solid light blue tractor beam. * Levels 7-9: There is now an electric symbol on the space suit inside the swirling symbol. Both of which are more pronounced. Furthermore, the ray gun has a ring that floats around its antennae and the lasers have an electrical aesthetic to them. * Level 10: Bzzek’s suit has two thrusters in the back. The actual Mother Ship looks like a stereotypical flying saucer about the size of an Apache Dartship but with a blue tinted domed center and two glowing blue ports in the front. Underneath, the dome is dark red and the main beam is a solid red beam with an orange core. * Levels 11-15: Everything that was light blue or blue is now purple except for the communicator and the tractor beam from the bloon abductor. * Levels 16-19: The space suit is much bulkier with lighter grey joints. The ray gun is now replaced by a larger boxy laser rifle with two prongs in the front and the glowing purple energy in the back. * Level 20: Everything that was dark grey or silver is now white. Quotes When placed * “I lend my aid.” * “I will show them the power of our world.” When selected * “I am ready.” * “What is it now?” * “How am I needed?” * “The time to act is now.” * “I will reduce the bloons to sludge.” * “What now?” * “You are a demanding individual. Do you know that?” (when irritated). * “I formally request that you stop this!” (when very irritated). When levelling up * “And so, my strength grows.” * “I’ve trained for this every day.” * “It must be that time again.” * “The stars seem aligned in my favor.” * “Of course.” * “It only comes naturally.” * “Practice makes perfect you know.” * “I feel stronger.” * “Time to show the bloons the power of the cosmos.” (When reaching level twenty.) When a MOAB class bloon appears * “I believe I since a MOAB.” (MOAB appears). * “A BFB is definitely coming our way.” (BFB appears). * “I think a ZOMG is coming.” (ZOMG appears). * “DDT inbound fast.” (DDT appears). * “This could be a problem.” (BAD appears). When popping a MOAB class bloon * “As to be expected.” * “That’s one less invader to worry about.” When activating an ability * “Stay away from the vortex. Seriously.” (Gravity Well ability). * “This will suck the bloons right up.” (Gravity Well ability). * “Summoning backup fire.” (Mother Ship ability). * “I believe the saying goes, my ride is here.” (Mother Ship ability). When a bloon leaks * “This is bad. This is very bad.” * “I am sorry I have failed you.” Trivia Category:Heroes